bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lutece Labs
The Lutece Labs is the laboratory and home of Robert and Rosalind Lutece located in the Market District of Downtown Emporia. One of the three Tears needed to reveal the truth about Lady Comstock and the Luteces is located here. History Rosalind Lutece is a quantum physicist who established the Lutece Labs as her home and place of business. The front of the building functions as a lobby and library—when Booker and Elizabeth visit the location in 1912, the area is in a state of disrepair, with the bookshelves mostly bare. Rosalind had the back of the building, specifically the lower laboratory area and upper bedroom, partially dismantled in order to create the massive Lutece Device: a machine capable of opening Tears into alternate realities. She had beforehand, through experimentation of her Lutece field, discovered the existence of alternate universes and an alternate version of herself, Robert Lutece. By manipulation of a pair of quantum-entangled atoms, they were able to communicate with each other with Morse Code and construct this machine, after which Rosalind was able to open a Tear into Robert's reality and bring him through to her own. The Luteces were ultimately "killed" at Comstock's orders by Jeremiah Fink, who sabotaged the contraption while they were using it. However, instead of actually killing them, the sabotage scattered the Luteces across space and time, rendering them practically immortal masters of trans-dimensional travel. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker and Elizabeth follow Lady Comstock's ghostly footprints into the Lutece Labs to discover one of three Tears which help reveal the truth about what happened to her, along with the Luteces. Through the Tear, Lady Comstock is heard accusing Rosalind of having an affair with Comstock that resulted in Elizabeth's birth. Rosalind tries to tell Lady Comstock the truth: by revealing that Elizabeth was a "product of their little contraption." Lady Comstock, however, does not believe her and instead demands the child be taken out of her house. Elizabeth's hatred of Lady Comstock is further kindled by this truth and she coldly utters that "she Comstock deserved whatever Comstock did to her." ''Clash in the Clouds'' In the Clash in the Clouds DLC, Lutece Labs can be visited after buying the models of Rosalind and Robert Lutece in The Columbian Archeological Society. This will unlock a tear, which upon opening allows entrance into Lutece Labs, where five new Voxophones can be found. New Discoveries Voxophones ''BioShock Infinite #Rosalind Lutece - Child of Science - On the Lutece Device, after the first Tear disappears. #Rosalind Lutece - On the Entropy of Genes - Near the blackboard in the lower floor. #Rosalind Lutece - A Theory on Our "Death" - In the bedroom, next to the nightstand. Clash in the Clouds #Rosalind Lutece - A Better Father - Next to a stack of books on the dresser in the bedroom. #Rosalind Lutece - No Cell Will Hold Them - On a bench table near the windows of the upstairs corridor. #Rosalind Lutece - Playing Prophet - On a desk near the Lutece Device. #Rosalind Lutece - The Constancy of Music - Underneath a side table in the lounge room. #Rosalind Lutece - Unde Vigores? - On a chest of drawers near the stairs leading to the upper floor. Gallery BioI Downtown Emporia Market District Lutece Labs Reception.png|''The reception area of the labs. BI LuteceDevice Damaged.png|''The now defunct Lutece Device.'' Behind the Scenes *If Booker stands in the lab for a short time, ghostly "Tear" furniture will appear and disappear periodically as the contraption pulsates with residual energy. Additionally, some of the wrecked furniture around the machine is oddly warped and lodged partially through the floor. This is a reference to a dropped concept of the game designers - that traveling through Tears could have malignant distorting effects. *On the right hand side of the hallway before entering the lab, there are two photos. One shows the lighthouse from the beginning of the game, and the other shows the front door of Booker's office in New York. This could be the evidence of the Luteces' plot, to send Elizabeth back to where she came from, which Comstock discovered. Booker Office Address.jpg|''His Office, 108 Bowery, New York, NY'' BioI Lutece Labs Maine Lighthouse Photograph.jpg|''Only One Obstacle'' *The windows on the inside of the Lutece Laboratories building do not match those on the outside. *There is a gramophone in the living room with a record labeled "Rapture Records". de:Lutece Laboratorium Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Downtown Emporia Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC Category:Clash in the Clouds Locations